


Day 8: Skype Sex

by VampireVengence



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [8]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: 30 Say Smut Challenge, Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, From Prompt, Gay, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Skype, Skype Sex, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Alex is away for a couple of weeks so he and Jack have to get creative with their sex life.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge Jalex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673017
Kudos: 18





	Day 8: Skype Sex

Jack grinned when he heard the skype tone start to ring out. He dropped the acoustic he'd been playing around with and ran over to the bed where his laptop sat waiting for him.

He quickly answered the call and was met with his boyfriend's beaming face. "Hey, you!" Alex greeted. Jack couldn't help but smile, it was weird seeing him back in his childhood bedroom again.

Alex was back in Baltimore for a couple of weeks because his sister was having a baby. Jack had decided to stay in LA since he was useless with children and would only get in the way. Plus Alex's sister kinda hated him and he didn't want his presence to cause unnecessary stress when she was literally about to pop any day now.

"How's Baltimore?" Jack asked so he wasn't just staring at Alex like a lovesick idiot all night. He was shirtless and lying on his bed. It was very distracting, especially given all the things they'd done on that bed as teenagers.

"Cold." Alex pulled a face. "I swear everywhere just feels cold compared to LA." Jack laughed.   
"Maybe it would help if you like, put a shirt on." Alex smirked at him.   
"You love it when I'm shirtless." Jack couldn't argue with that.   
"Not if all you're gonna do it bitch about being cold for the entire conversation." Alex just flipped him off.   
"Fuck you, Barakat." _Please do._

"How's Helen doing?" He asked instead because this was Skype and it was physically impossible for Alex to put his dick inside Jack right now no matter how horny he was. Alex pulled a face. "Pregnancy makes people so weird. You know what she did today? She cried over pictures of us on tour, because apparently we're super cute, whilst eating an anchovy and honey sandwich." Jack couldn't help but laugh. Only pregnancy could make her think he and Alex were cute. "Don't worry, give it a few more days and she'll go back to hating my guts." Alex just shook his head with a small smile.

"I miss you." He said seriously and Jack was glad to hear him say it. He hadn't wanted to go first just to get called a sap.  
"I miss you too." It had only been a few days and they'd Skyped every evening but god damn it Jack was allowed to miss his boyfriend when he was on the other side of the country.

Alex's expression changed from loving adoration to a sultry smirk as he bit his lower lip. "So everyone here's asleep." He said casually as he readjusted himself, placing his laptop on the bedside table and sitting back against the wall. "Well, it is what eleven where you are?" Jack had never been too good with time zones. Alex nodded, continuing to bite his lip. "Wanna do something naughty?"

There were many reasons why Jack loved the man, but his ability to read Jack's mind without even realising it and his ability to keep up with (and occasionally surpass) Jack's sexual desires were definitely in the top ten.

Jack placed the laptop a little further down on the bed as he shifted back a little so his full body was more or less on camera. "What did you have in mind?"

Alex grinned as he slowly trailed his hand down to the crotch of his pyjama pants and began to palm himself through the thin material. "Wish I could fuck you." He stated bluntly. "Watch my dick disappear into your ass whilst you're on all fours in front of me." Jack groaned softly, his dick twitched at the words. He loved it when Alex talked dirty. "You want me on all fours?" Jack asked, letting the excitement continue to build inside him. Alex groaned softly. "Maybe I'd just bend you over something, like that flight case in Cologne."

It was after that incident, which had ultimately scarred Zack for life, that it was decided that they couldn't be trusted alone with each other for any period of time that wasn't at a hotel. Rian had been made their tour babysitter and it was safe to say he was less than impressed.

Jack's dick hardened at the memory as he made a small approving noise. "What do you want me to do?" He asked and Jack, who had never been especially picky had to repress a laugh at his inevitable answer. "As long as it's hard and fast I don't care." Alex smirked.   
"Don't worry baby, the first thing I'm gonna do when I get back is fuck you raw. By the time I'm done, you won't be able to walk for the next week." Jack moaned, nodding eagerly in agreement. He definitely liked the sound of that.

With that Alex was pulling his pyjama pants down to his ankles and kicking them off whilst Jack leant over to the bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lube before removing his boxers. "How many fingers?" Alex asked, hand already wrapped around his cock. Jack smirked at him as he popped the cap. "Three." Alex groaned at that, biting his lip.

Jack only ever used three fingers if he was prepping for Alex, it was enough to stop it being painful without denying him the pleasure of the burn as Alex's cock stretched him out. Two was usually his limit if he was just pleasuring himself but this was a special circumstance.

Alex's hand slowly began to move as Jack coated his fingers in lube. He dropped the bottle beside him before settling into a comfortable position that allowed Alex to have a full view of what he was doing. He pushed the first finger in with a small groan and Alex's breath hitched a little as he watched.

Jack let out a small moan as he began to slowly push further into himself, warming himself up a little before he got too eager. His eyes were glued to the screen as he watched Alex work his member, eyes drawn to Jack's movements.

Jack's moans got louder and louder as he worked himself up to three fingers and began to thrust them into himself hard and fast. Every so often he curled them, caressing his prostate and sending shockwaves of pleasure through his system. Alex frequently let out small whimpers, biting hard on his lip so he didn't wake up the rest of the house as he tugged on his dick hard, grip tight as he watched Jack's fingers and pleasured expression. God the things he would do to him right now if he could.

"Lex." Jack moaned, eyes rolling back a little. "God I'm so close." Alex nodded in agreement, closing his eyes a little as he tried to regain enough composure to speak. "Me too baby, me too." He opened his eyes to find Jack watching him with an expression of pure bliss. It was stunning and Alex really wished he could kiss him right now.

He involuntarily let out a high pitched whine as he tightened his grip on his dick, causing him to reach his peak, cuming hard over his fist and stomach as he watched Jack moan loudly as his eyes rolled back. He was so fucking close. "Come on Jacky." Alex panted. "Wanna see you cum."

It was just what the raven-haired lad needed. He moaned Alex's name loudly as he tightened around his fingers, white spurts coating his stomach. He slid his free hand over his dick, working himself through the intense high before gasping heavily as he collapsed against the mattress.

Before either of them could say a word a very loud banging came through the wall from their very old and very homophobic neighbour Mrs Delston. "Keep it down you animals!" Jack snorted as Alex shook his head with a small smile.

"I should probably go." Alex sighed. He hated saying goodbye to Jack and he was starting to regret not insisting he come with him. Jack pouted but nodded in understanding. "I'll see you soon though okay?" Alex nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.  
"You sure I can't convince you to fly out? I ran into your mom yesterday and she's dying to see you." Jack laughed, shaking his head.  
"No, I think I'm good here. I love you."  
"I love you too." 


End file.
